


Toy Surprise

by thalialunacy



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, bro!Pinto, crack-like aftertaste, queen!Quinto, quickie for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with cereal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenforthewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenforthewin/gifts), [norfolkdumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norfolkdumpling/gifts).



> Jen had a dream and Tweeted about it. Vicki had a bad day so I wrote about it. About the dream, not about her day. Because that'd be rude.

Chris & Zach: *are in a grocery store*  
Zach: *is saying many really interesting and learned things about avocados*  
Zach: ...and I don't like it if you they're squishier than a person is. I like them firm, not like they're going to burst open if I poke them too hard.  
Zach: And if you say 'that's what she said,' so help me, god, I will--  
Zach: *finally sees what Chris is doing*  
Chris: *is standing there in Toms, sunglasses, a white shirt, and basketball shorts*  
Chris: *is unapologetically eating straight from a box of cereal*  
Zach: *raises an eyebrow*  
Chris: *raises one right back*  
Chris: *continues on*  
Zach: Oh for the love of Barbra.  
Chris: *digs for gold in the box* What?  
Zach: *sighs*  
Zach: We need an adult.  
Zach: *pulls out his phone, touches the screen a few times*  
Zach: *speaks into the phone* Karl, yeah, hi.  
Chris: *immediately reaches for the phone, but refuses to drop the cereal box or the handful he's already got*  
Zach: *dodges easily*  
Zach: I need you to tell Princess here that celebrity is no excuse for shoddy behavior.  
Chris: Hey!  
Zach: *puts a hand up to cover his free ear*  
Chris: I was like this before I was a celebrity!  
Zach: *into the phone* He's only grazing in the bulk food section.  
Chris: Oh, so now I'm a homeless hippie, as well?  
Zach: *to Chris* Karl says that's a withholding offense.  
Chris: *throws cereal in Zach's general direction*  
Zach: *listening to the phone again* Oh, well, if you're going to be precious about it--  
Zach: *to Chris* He said it was a ~minor withholding offense, which I'm assuming translates into something about second base or some other charming colloquialism.  
Zach: *into the phone* He just threw some at me.  
Chris: *with mouth full* Which you deserved.  
Zach: *into phone* Thank you.  
Zach: *ends the call*  
Chris: *throwing more cereal*  
Chris: You're so fired.  
Zach: *fishes a piece of cereal out of his hair*  
Zach: Worth it.


End file.
